naruto and link collide
by pyrodragon0
Summary: naruto travels to the land of which link dwells...
1. Chapter 1

**THE ADVENTURES OF LINK:**

**Link and Naruto: Part 1 of 4:**

**The Fire is lit**

"That was good water," Link commented. Link had just finished a jug scraped from the surface of Lake Hylia. He was on the shore, enjoying the sun in Hyrule.

"_Shadow clone jutsu_!!!" a voice exclaimed. "Prepare to be eliminated!"

Link dodged the attack in the nick of time and turned around in astonishment. There, a blonde haired punk with a headband was standing right in front of him.

"What the heck are you _doing?"_ Link exclaimed.

"You are Link, the famous hero of Hyrule, correct?" The kid asked.

"Who wants to know?" Link asked back.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, _believe_ it, and if I kill the hero of Hyrule, Sakura will think I'm a hero and love me better than that loser Sasuke," Naruto explained.

"I don't know and I don't care what you're talking about, but if it is a battle you want then _bring _it little man," Link taunted.

"It's already _brung!"_ Naruto yelled, shooting forward.

Link pulled out his sword and shield, and the battle was on. Link attacked with an upper cut slash, but Naruto jumped away at the last second.

Naruto looked at Link warily. "You're technique is better than I thought it would be, but that won't stop me from killing you. _Believe_ it!" he shouted, coming at Link with a kunai in his right hand.

"I don't _think_ so! _Yahhhhhhhhhhh!"_ Link yelled. He began a counterattack, hitting Naruto with a down slash, which erupted into a cloud of dust.

"Yes! Even after not battling for a year, I just never lose!" Link exclaimed with happiness. But after the dust cleared, a tree trunk, split in half, was the only thing to see. "_What?! _ Where did he _go?!_

"_Head under jutsu_!" Naruto's voice sounded like it came from under ground. Then, all of a sudden, Link was pulled by a hand out of nowhere into the earth.

"What the heck?!" Link yelled.

"_That_ is a little move my sensai, Kakashi, taught me," Naruto explained, popping out of the ground.

"Do you really think _dirt_ can hold me?" Link asked.

Link ripped himself right out of the ground.

"Ice arrow!!" Link pulled out one of his special arrows and shot it at Naruto. But right before it hit him Naruto disappeared, and the arrow hit the ground. "Where is that little punk _now?!"_ Link questioned.

But before Link could question any more, he was hit by shiruken and slammed into a tree.

"You…little…brat," Link said. He was bleeding out of his right leg and arm. "I can't use my shield!"

"_Fireball jutsu_!'' Naruto yelled. A giant flame came right of Naruto's mouth!

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_ Link was hit. When the flames died he was cut with scorch marks all over his body. Link had only one chance. He had to use his spin combo. It was a challenging new attack and was rarely successful, but it was his only chance.

"_Check this one out_!!" Link yelled. His speed increased to the point that Naruto couldn't see him any more. Naruto's eyes darted around in panic.

"_Die!!"_ Link yelled from behind. He slashed the master sword right into Naruto's back. Link disappeared once again, then suddenly fell in from the sky and slashed his sword right into Naruto. Then Link threw him up into the air.

"_Hurricane Spin!!"_ Link exclaimed, and he started to spin rapidly in the air. His sword caught on fire and hit Naruto with forty consecutive slashes!

"I finally finished him!" Link said. Or, so Link _thought_. A couple of shiruken shot at him out of nowhere, and Link dodged them just in time.

"…How…" Link gasped in shock. "How do you keep _doing_ that!?"

"Well, right before you attacked me, I used a replacement jutsu," Naruto explained, pleased with himself. "A replacement jutsu is when you create an illusion to make the attacker think he is hitting the actual person, but when he is really attacking a log or something else in the area.

"Dang you, Naruto," Link hissed.

Naruto locked his eyes on Link. "You have lived too long. Time for you to die!" Naruto came at Link with a kunais. He cut Link right in the throat, leaving him gushing blood out of his neck. Link was a goner.

"I'll leave you to die," Naruto said, and he left quickly. Link was in trouble. He was losing a lot of blood.

Link laughed. "He should have made sure I died." All of a sudden Link turned into a tree trunk! The real Link jumped out of the bushes. "If that kid _did_ teach me something," Link thought. "It was how to do a replacement jutsu,"Link said, smirking. "I'll get that Naruto someday…" He put his sword in his sheath and headed off to Kariko Village. He now knew, however shocking it may have been, that there was a type of warrior superior to the swordsman.

The End

…or_ is _it?


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ADVENTURES OF LINK:**

**Link and Naruto: Part 2 of 4:**

**Link's Revenge**

Link woke with a jump: he had heard something. He looked out and saw a flash of orange shoot through the woods. He followed it into the forest, and heard the noises again behind him. Link ducked behind a tree just in time, and two more blurs rushed by, following the first. Link watched the figures quickly make their way to a clearing. After making sure he was out of sight, Link decided to follow them. As he approached, he heard voices screaming out ninja techniques. Link peered out through a bush and saw his enemy. Naruto was fighting someone wearing black. Link quietly climbed a nearby tree, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu_!" exclaimed Naruto. He was sparring with his squad partner Sasuke. Naruto's shadow clones suddenly jumped out from a bush behind Sasuke and grabbed him, holding him in place. Naruto ran up with a kunai knife to stab Sasuke, and stopped just as he was about to hit him. "That's one round for me!" Naruto exclaimed.

Link was surprised. "There are more of these people?" Link thought to himself. "This may be harder than I thought."

"Pretty good Naruto, you've gotten better," Sasuke congratulated.

"Now the score is oneto three, with Sasuke still in the lead!!" exclaimed Sakura, the final member of the squad.

"What?! I _know_ that I won more times than_ that_, Sakura! You're just siding with _Sasuke_!!" Naruto argued.

"Not by _my_ count!" Sakura replied.

"I got the same results here," Sasuke answered.

"But you just… and I thought… and she… awww! Just _forget_ it!" Naruto surrendered.

_Swish_!! Shiruken flew out from the trees and shot towards Naruto. Naruto saw them and dodged the attack with a backward flip. Link jumped out from the trees and landed in front of the squad, ready for a fight.

"I thought I _killed_ you!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I thought you _killed_ him!!" Sakura boomed.

"That's what I _said_!!" Naruto screamed.

Link looked amused. " I used the body replacement jutsu to avoid your attack. Can we just battle already?" Link said impatiently.

"See?! It was him! He caused all this!" Naruto said.

"_Shut up_, Naruto!!! Even though you _thought_ you killed him, you still didn't kill him, so you _lied_ to me!! I _knew_ you could never be cool!" Sakura replied.

Link had had enough. "Okay, _okay_! Naruto lied and will _never _be cool! Can we just get _on _with this!?"

"Fine, let's _go_!" Naruto said. Naruto ran towards Link with a Kunai in his hand, but Link countered with his special attack.

"_Blazing Shiruken_!!!" Link announced as he threw a shiruken at Naruto. Immediately after, he pulled out his bow and shot a fire arrow through the center. The shiruken caught on fire and spun around the arrow shaft.

"Ahhhh!!" Naruto screamed. The blazing shiruken grazed the side of Naruto's orange shirt.

"Aw, _man_! This is my favorite shirt! You're going to _pay_ for that!" Naruto boomed.

"That's your _only _shirt, stupid," Sasuke interrupted.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted.

He switched his glance to Link, and a confused look spread across his face. "You've adopted the way of the ninjas?" Naruto questioned.

"Its advantages were too much to ignore," replied Link.

Naruto ran towards Link in anger. Link drew his sword, and the real battle was on. It would be a close battle. They were evenly matched.

Naruto barely dodged Link's sword. "_Sasuke_, a little help?" Naruto suggested anxiously.

"Fine, I'll help. But it won't be for you, it'll be for training," Sasuke explained.

Link laughed. "_Two_ on _one_? Doesn't really seem fair, but if that is the way you want to go…"

"_Fireball jutsu_!" Sasuke got ready for his fire attack.

"Oh no, I learned from past experiences. _Ice arrow_!" Link shot an ice arrow straight at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke was surprised by the counter. The arrow hit the fire blast, and negated it.

"Direct hit!" Link celebrated.

"My turn! _Head under jutsu_!" Naruto attacked from under.

"Tsk, tsk. Do you really think I'll fall for _that_ one again?" Link laughed once more. "_Earthquake_!" Link pulled out his Megaton Hammer and slammed the ground, shaking the forest. Naruto flew right out of the ground. "Now, _Hurricane Spin_!" Link sped up and disappeared into thin air. Link reappeared and slashed Naruto in the back. Link disappeared once more. He slammed his sword into Naruto and did an uppercut. Naruto flew into the air. Link sprang up at rapid speed. Link's master sword caught on fire and hit Naruto like a helicopter's blades!!! Naruto fell to the ground with a shattering thud, and Link quickly descended.

Naruto looked up slowly. "You……_cheated_," he argued with his last breath. Suddenly Kakashi Sensei entered the clearing.

"Okay, your training time is…What's going on?"

Kakashi, realizing what had happened, quickly grabbed Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura and disappeared into thin air.

"You got away, Naruto, but we will meet again," Link threw down a wind deku and disappeared into the trees…………...

The End

……… or _is_ it?


	3. Chapter 3

**THE ADVENTURES OF LINK:**

**Link and Naruto: Part 3 of 4:**

**Naruto's Challenge**

Within the city of Kariko, Link was enjoying a trip to the market, buying new weapons, items, and food.

"How much do six kunai cost?" Link asked the clerk.

"30 rupees for all six," the clerk replied.

"I'll take them!!" Link gave the clerk the money and left.

Meanwhile…

"What are we _doing_ here?" Naruto impatiently asked.

"_First_ of all, we are all out of food," Kakashi angrily replied. "_Second_ of all, we have no weapons left after that battle you had with that _Hyrulian_."

"I wish I could have finished battling with that punk," Naruto fumed.

Then they spotted Link at a nearby stand, buying horse food.

"Look! _There_ he is, standing right over _there_!" Naruto exclaimed, and broke away from the group, sprinting towards Link.

Link looked up from the boxes of Henry's Happy Hay and saw Naruto. "Oh, so you're here too?" he said calmly.

"I want to finish that battle we started the other day," Naruto responded, getting strait to the point.

"Well, if you really want to fight me, meet me at Lake Hylia in two hours," Link suggested.

"_Two hours?!_ Why don't we fight _now_?" Naruto asked.

"_Duh!_ I have to get my _shopping_ done," Link replied. "See you later."

That afternoon, Naruto and the squad arrived at Lake Hylia. "Where _is _that punk?! I wanna _destroy_ that big mouth of his," Naruto boomed.

"Look who's talking! You have the biggest mouth of _all_," Sasuke joked. The rest of the squad snickered.

"Shut _up_, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"So, you decided to come," a voice said. Link stepped out of the forest.

"_Believe_ it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, let's get on with it," Link suggested.

Link walked to the lake shore and took out an ice arrow. He slammed it into the lake and made the surface freeze solid.

"What do you think you're _doing?" _Naruto questioned.

"I'm freezing the lake so it will be hard for you to keep your balance," Link answered. "As for _me,_ I have iron boots in my pack." Link pulled out a pair of boots with iron attached to the soles and put them on.

"Whatever, it won't affect me," Naruto bluffed.

"Then let's go!" Link said as he jumped backward onto the ice. Naruto followed suit, but when he landed, his feet skidded a little, almost making him fall.

"A little hard to balance, isn't it?" Link taunted.

"Balance this!" Naruto exclaimed. He immediately threw a quartet of shuriken at Link, rebounding backward across the ice. Link didn't even have to move to dodge the attack.

"Nice shot," Link said sarcastically.

"Like _you _could do better," Naruto replied, struggling to get back up.

"As a matter of fact…," Link said, as he fiercely threw three shuriken at Naruto. Naruto could barely dodge the attack, struggling just to keep from slipping. He stood and jumped into the air, and threw five more shuriken, which landed around Link, forming a ring that encircled him. Link didn't even have to budge to defend himself.

"Are you even trying at all?" Link asked.

"Well…_you're_ using iron boots, and _I'm_ not. It's hard to battle without them." Naruto answered. "Take those boots off and make it fair!"

"I don't think I will," Link returned.

Naruto was filled with rage, and he threw _twenty_ shuriken at Link. Each and every one of them missed…

…but Naruto wasn't aiming for Link!!

"'Looks like I've finally caught you off guard!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What are you _talking_ about!? You missed by a _mile!!" _Link said, confused.

"_Guess again_," Naruto smirked. There was a loud crack from under Link. The shuriken had penetrated the ice!

"_See ya_!" Naruto taunted.

Link tried to jump off the cracking ice, but then the ice shattered, and he fell through. Link rapidly sunk towards the bottom of Lake Hylia, the iron boots pulling him down…

…To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**The Adventures of Link:**

**Link and Naruto: Part 4 of 4:**

**The end of the Beginning**

Link tried to jump off the cracking ice, but then the ice shattered, and he fell through. Link rapidly sunk towards the bottom, the iron boots pulling him down…

"Great job Naruto!!" Sakura yelled.

"I guess it was okay…" Sasuke murmured.

"Well done," Kakashi said.

"It's not over yet!" Naruto boasted. He jumped into the hole he made, going after link.

Link was sinking lower and lower, and he was running out of air. Sure, he could lose the boots, but then balancing on the ice would be hard. He would lose his main advantage against Naruto. He had to make a decision soon, for he was running out of air. He looked up at the departing surface, and saw three shuriken practically swimming toward him, Naruto following. He moved just in time to dodge them, and threw two kunais back.

Naruto tried to dodge them, but got scratched in the arm, his temper breaking. He swam as fast as he could toward Link, throwing a continuous stream of attacks at Link. _"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_ Naruto attempted to say in the water.

"What?" Link mumbled in return.

POOSH! A smoke cloud burst out in the water, and when it cleared, there were nine more Narutos.

"Not again…" Link thought.

"YAAHH!" one of the Narutos yelled, moving in on Link. They clashed, Naruto kicking and punching, Link blocking. Link then turned his arm and threw his fist into Naruto. Naruto flew back and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The other nine closed in.

Link finally decided that he needed to get some air, so he took off his iron boots and quickly swam to the surface, taking out all the fake Naruto's on the way, the real Naruto stuck behind. Link got out of the water and stumbled to the shore as fast as he could. Hurriedly he tore a piece of trunk off a levibark tree. With its hovering abilities, Link could use it as a hover board and not have to worry about the slippery ice.

Behind him the ice shattered apart, and out came Naruto and twenty more clones. "Naruto, you're too much," Link laughed to himself. The clones dashed toward him, all of them slipping, falling, and disappearing before they could reach Link. "Hey Naruto, If you can't deal with the ice yourself, why would you have faith in your worthless clones?" Link taunted.

"You're really starting to tick me off you loser!!" Naruto exclaimed furiously.

"Well, it's not my fault you don't have any skills except for your pathetic shadows," Link answered.

"SHUT UP!!!" Naruto suddenly made a clone, and held out his hand. The clone began moving its hands over his like it was forming some sort of ball. Suddenly, blue streaks of a mysterious energy began swirling around them. The clone's hands moved faster and faster, and then seemed to put one last charge of energy into the swirling object. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What do you think now!?" Naruto shouted at Link.

Link stared in shocked wonder at what Naruto was holding in his hand. Naruto sprinted towards Link, flinging his arm forward. "Rasengan!" he yelled. Link moved just in time to miss the direct hit, but as Naruto slammed the blue sphere into the ground, a huge swirl of pure energy wiplashed out and injured Link.

"Whoa…" Link gasped, "That attack was crazy. …But you're still a loser."

"Even after that you still insult me! Why won't you learn to SHUT UP!!!" Naruto fumed.

"You're the one yelling." Link criticized.

"But you're gonna be the one crying for mercy once -"

"Once you what? There couldn't be anything else you can do." Link mocked.

"SHUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!! GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Naruto exploded… …literally.

Red energy flew out of Naruto, and it began to take the shape of a fox around him, except the fox had four tails. Link felt a strong presence coming from Naruto. It was almost like another person-or being -living inside of him had just emerged. Naruto had completely changed personalities. His only goal was to _destroy_ Link. It didn't matter what anyone else thought. He would kill Link here and now.

Naruto furiously charged toward Link, and threw his fist forward while still twenty feet away. The energy around him formed a claw shape and slashed toward Link. Link jumped up but was it was useless: the huge claw ripped through Link in a blinding flash of red; an explosion of raw power erupted, covering the lake and shooting into the sky.

Link was propelled into the air by the eruption of the lake. Naruto soared up to him and grabbed him, spiraling through the air, and then slammed him into the ground. Link wearily rose to his feet, and shot a flurry of arrows at Naruto. Naruto held out his hand and knocked them away without a thought. Naruto crossed his arms, and then flung them out, screeching. A wave of energy flew out of him, crashing into Link. Link was flung into the ground. Struggling, he barely got back onto his feet.

"You've made your death wish," Link whispered harshly, _"Water Dragon Jutsu!!" _ There was a low rumbling sound, and suddenly, Lake Hylia was in the air. It twisted into a long swirl, forming a dragon shape. The dragon shot toward Naruto, gnarling its teeth. It opened its mouth to attack, and Naruto couldn't react in time. The dragon slammed into him, engulfing him with the contents of the lake. The flood pushed through the forest, dragging Naruto along with it until he collided with a tree.

When the water finally settled back within the shores, to Link's amazement, Naruto rose once again. Naruto exclaimed, "I'm not the one who's gonna die!" He held out his hand, the mysterious blue sphere beginning to form again. The red energy seemed to fuse with it this time, making it larger. Link stared in horror as Naruto sprung off of the tree, speeding toward him. He wanted to move, but his last attack had drained him. Naruto closed in, throwing his hand into Link. _"RASENGAAAAN!!!"_

The ball exploded into a dome of raw energy, scorching Link, and swallowing up the surrounding trees. A bright flash tore out, blinding Naruto's group. The light cleared and the deafening noise finally quieted. Naruto's eyes focused again and he looked down at Link. "Haha… I finally… beat you…" His vision blurred once again, and his sight hit the sky. Everything went black.

Remember, this isn't The Sopranos.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**The Adventures of Link:**

**Link and Naruto: Part 5 of 5:**

**The Fire Freezes**

Naruto awoke in a bed in a strange room. "WHAT?!?! Where am I?"

"I see you're finally awake…" Link said from a bed next to him. "Good to have you back," He joked.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "Umm… and where are we?"

"What? Have you never seen a hospital before?" Link sarcastically answered.

"…Shut up or I'll kill you. Wait! You're not dead?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not quite. But you almost had me. Too bad you couldn't handle your own attack."

"Will you just SHUT U-" Naruto was interrupted by the door opening.

"Good morning!" Kakashi said, walking in the door with Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke snickered, "Nice to see you're finally up. Link here's been awake for a couple hours."

"Will you all just SHUUUT UUUUP!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Link rolled his eyes and caught sight of something moving in the window. It floated into the room, and Link immediately realized that it was Tatl. "I had a feeling I should check up on you… are you okay?" Tatl asked.

"Whoa, what's that?" Naruto asked.

"That's Tatl, my fairy." Link said. "And yes, I'm fine, thanks. I got in a pretty close fight with this one crazy guy, but I made it out okay."

"WHAAAT?!?! This one crazy guy? I'm right HERE!!" Naruto shouted.


End file.
